The Wrath of Nega-Rachel
by RedJoeyM631992
Summary: Rachel very evil counterpart, Nega-Rachel comes back to get her revenge and cause mayhem on the real world, by trying to be the better Rachel, but the problem is...her friends are not buying it, especially her little brother Eddie. Meanwhile, Ernie wants to stop Nega-Rachel with Natalie helping him since she doesn't want some other girl causing mayhem.


10:55; Daytime at an Alcatrez-esque prison on a dark and gloomy island, a prison warden walks out of his office and into the cell block. Five rows of Twenty-five cells. The Warden walks around and checks each prisoner's cell and calls them by their nicknames, Rhino for any tough guy, Big Mouth for any talkative person, and a Snake for any sneaky person. Then as the warden was finished, he tells one of the gaurds, "We're heading down to isolation cell number 666."

The guard panicked and said, "But-ut-but, sir, Isolation cell number 666?"

The warden sternly said to him, "Yes, We're heading down there."

The guard gulped and said, "O-o-o-okay sir, whatever you say."

Then, Three guards came out of the elevator frantically, and shouted, "Psycho has escaped!"

One of them said, "And here's the video to prove it!"

He shows him his video phone of a prisoner blowing up a wall with dynamite and jumping out. The warden gritted his teeth and shouted, "All security personal, Psycho has escaped! I repeat, Psycho has escaped!"

Then all of the guards and security have all rushed to find the escaped convict.

Outside of the prison island, in the water, a shadowy figure was swimming away from the island and makes her way towards land. The figure makes it and crawls up on land. The figure stands up and reveals to be someone who looks like Rachel, but with bushy eyebrows, a long bang that covers her eye, and wears a black leather jacket with fireballs. She wears red gloves and black and red shoes. The star on her shirt is reversed and her pants are torn up at the bottom.

She said with a scary and mean voice, "Sounds like the guards will be coming after me. I better make a run for it….and I got something stuck to my teeth!"

She ran off as quickly as a flash just before the police started searching for her. As she finally stops for a breather, she sees a pirate ship and hides behind a boulder. She then said, "So, Rachel, after all those five years of being locked away, I've have the perfect plan for my revenge: to be the better you so that everyone will fall for it. So in a sense, you will be framed and I will be loved. That's my way of bringing you down…or my name isn't Nega-Rachel!"

On a pirate ship, Rachel, Eddie, Agamya-Michiko, Bruce, Jennifer, David, and Jaret are all dressed in pirate attire and are battling Captain Steelteeth and his crew.

Jennifer confronts one of the pirates, draws a sword and said, "Villains, hope you've brought your tickets! Because you're about to see Heroes Live!"

Bruce said, "Okay... what the heck was that?!"

Jennifer said to him, "What, don't heroes talk like this?"

Bruce said, "Um, no."

On top of the stern deck, Rachel was sword fighting with Captain Steelteeth, who is famous for his steel teeth. He said, "Hahahahaha, you know for a little lassie at your age, you seemed to be great with a sword!"

Rachel said, "Well, I kind of learned it from my mom a while ago."

Steelteeth said, "Really? Well, my mother wasn't really much of a sword fighter, she would always tell me to clean up my room, do the dishes, and reminded me to put on some ointment for my rash."

Rachel said, "Wow...I don't know what to say about that."

But suddenly he knocks her sword away and gets thrown out. The music begins to swell up in suspense as Captain Steelteeth said, "Haha, you've been outmatched, lassie, and it's really fitting when the music from my orchestra was playing, right boys?"

The conductor nods his head and the orchestra resumes. Then Rachel smirked and said, "You know, Captain, there's one other thing that you haven't taken away…" She then reaches for her backpack and pulls out her ray gun. She shoots out a laser at Steelteeth's sword and knocks it out of his hand.

She gets up and points it at him and said "Now we're even."

Humiliated by a girl with her ray gun, Captain Steelteeth said to the crew, "Men, hold down your positions...and surrender."

The crew put down their weapons and surrendered. Then the ship stops on the land. Rachel said to Captain Steelteeth, "Thanks for taking us to the island with the treasure, Captain."

He replied, "Well, you're welcome, Rachel, if you come across the treasure, there's a bottle of ointment for my rash and if you find it, Polly will retrieve it for me."

Then Polly squawk, "Squawk, Find me Steelteeth's ointment, squawk."

Jennifer then looks grossed out, saying, "Can I be the first to say 'eewwww'"

On top of a rock, Nega-Rachel looks down, seeing Rachel and her friends going into the cave. She talks to herself, "That's right, me, go into that cave and once your mother calls you, I'll grab on your back unnoticed by you, your brother, and your little friends, and when we get back, I'll pose off as the real you and I will be loved, and then I'll go do some major chaos throughout the entire TRI-STATE AREA!"

Back in Danville, in the real world, Dr. Doofenshmirtz felt a disturbance in the overdramatic universe.

Back to the Imaginary world, Nega-Rachel said to herself, "Was that out loud? I can never tell."

She goes in, sneaking up behind them.

Rachel and the gang opened up a doorway and it reveals to be a treasure room. Their eyes are filled with amazement and astonishment. They started looking around and wildly grabbing up gold doubloons, jewels, diamonds, and pearls.

Jennifer splashed herself with gold and diamonds and shouted, "I'm Rich! I'm Wealthy! I'm Comfortably Well Off!"

David said sarcastically, "Don't try to hog it all, sis, because you know what they say, "Money is the root of all evil."

Bruce grabbed a bottle and shouted, "Okay, I found that pirate captain's ointment for his rash."

Polly then grabs it and flies away. He squawks, "Squawk, Steelteeth's ointment, squawk."

Bruce said, "Why does he have that rash anyway?"

As the kids were excited, Rachel stood still. Eddie said, "Something wrong, Rachel?"

Rachel said, "Mom's calling. Alright guys, you can take whatever you like, anything you can put in your pockets, but leave some of the stuff for Steelteeth, it's his treasure, he can let us take anything else that we like. Jennifer, please put all that jewelry away and take some small ones that will fit into your pockets."

Behind the door, Nega-Rachel crawls on the floor quickly, just as the gang is about to hold hands and close their eyes.

"Oh, I'm not going to let you escape from me now" she said, as she finally grabbed ahold of her backpack. Then the flash of pink light then transported Rachel and the gang back home.

Nega-Rachel opened her eyes and looked around and spots Isabella about to come out. She crawls as quickly until she hides from the side of the house. She spots a bird and said in a fake sweet voice, "Ah, a bird, how sweet…for a roast!"

She pulls out an evil version of Rachel's ray gun and shoots fire at the bird until it was burnt to crisp.

Isabella said to them, "Kids, come inside, it's lunchtime. I made some sandwiches."

Rachel and the gang are all excited as they went inside. Meanwhile, Nega-Rachel was waiting, ever so sinister, waiting to finish eating her sandwich. Rachel's favorite sandwich is bacon, lettuce and cheese.

In Rachel's room, Ernie was standing there looking cute on her bed, until one of Rachel's picture frames turns into a video screen, wasn't that one used before?

Then Major Monogram appears on screen as Ernie puts on his fedora.

Major Monogram said, "Good afternoon, Agent Ernie, it has come to all our attention that all the rats in the Tri-State Area have all traced to the one location where they have all gathered at: Natalie's place, get to the bottom of it."

:music: _Agent Ernie _:music:

As the gang all left the house and Eddie went back to his room. Rachel said to herself, "Okay, I better go clean my room."

After hearing what Rachel is going to do, Nega-Rachel sneaks into her room, and hides behind her door. As Rachel enters, she looks around and was just about to clean up when from behind, Nega-Rachel pounced on her. They have a fight as Nega-Rachel pulled out some rope from her jacket and ties Rachel up when suddenly….

"Rachel, what's going on up there?" Isabella called.

Then Nega-Rachel covered Rachel's mouth and said innocently, "Oh, everything's fine, Mom, I'm just cleaning my room."

Isabella then said, "Okay."

Then the two resume until Nega-Rachel sprayed some sleeping gas on Rachel while covering her own mouth. Nega-Rachel grinned wickedly, so wickedly that you would have to go to the bathroom.

Outside the Baxter residence, Agent Ernie spotted a lot of rats entering inside. He looks up and sees a glowing futuristic orb satellite. He looks curious and gets an idea. He dresses himself up as a rat. Okay, maybe Agent Ernie didn't like the idea of being dressed up as a rat, but like other chinchillas, they're always mistaken for rodents. Then Agent Ernie looks up at me, annoyed. He squeaked. Okay, I'm sorry. But you are adora-Then he looked at me, annoyed and upset. Alright, I'll continue on. Anyway, he sneaks in and as he makes it, Natalie's room is filled with rats, rat, and rats everywhere. It's pretty suspenseful, then a voice said, "Pretty effective, don't you think, Ernie the Chinchilla?"

He looks up and sees Natalie Baxter looking down at him. His cover has been blown.

Natalie said, "Well, you can't fool me with that rat disguise, I can obviously tell by your appearance, because you're so cute."

Agent Ernie squeaked in annoyance and kicks Natalie in the foot. He runs, and then she shouted "Rats go get him!"

Then all the rats blocked the exit and surrounded him. Mother of mercy, is this the end of Agent Ernie?

Rachel was sleepy just as she's about to open her eyes and said, "How long was I knocked out?"

Then a mean voice said to her, "About five minutes or less."

She looks around and sees Nega-Rachel.

"Nega-Me?" She said.

Then Nega-Rachel said to her, "Hello un-imaginary me! We meet again!"

Rachel then said to her, "How did you get out of prison? And you're almost looking sick."

And Nega-Rachel said "Let's just say all I had some dynamite to blow up walls and some water to swim swim across, which also explains my sickness, do you know how vile the water was there?"

Rachel said, "Well, when I did find the water to be pretty sick, which kind of explains how David got seasick, and with the fact how I'm allergic to seafood...Hold on, what are you doing here and how did you get here in my room...in the real world?"

Nega-Rachel said to her with fiendish intentions, "Well let me answer your second question since that should have been asked first. I snucked up to you and held on to your backpack while you weren't looking. Also, I want to try replacing you as...well, you, and to try causing havoc over this dump that you call a state. But it's nothing personal, ...okay, it's personal, all I want is revenge okay!"

Rachel pauses for a moment and said, "If you don't mind me saying so, that is the stupidest plan I've ever heard of!"

Nega-Rachel said, "Says the girl who thinks "stupidest" is a real word."

Rachel said, "Really? So it's not the superlative form of "stupid"? Then I guess it would be "most stupid", it sounds like it makes more sen...wait a minute, don't change the subject on me!"

Nega-Rachel said, "Oh yeah?"

Rachel said, "Yeah, and besides Nega-Me, how could anybody fall for it; nobody's going to buy it."

Nega-Rachel said, "How do you know that un-imaginary goody two shoes?!"

And Rachel said, "Because of three things, One, I don't have a long bang that covers up my left eye."

Nega-Rachel looks at the mirror and sees the difference between her and herself and she said, "And?"

And Rachel said, "Two, I don't have Sharp Teeth."

Nega-Rachel looks at the mirror again, smiles and sees the difference again. Then she said, "And?"

And Rachel said, "And Three, I don't wear a black jacket. So that's why nobody will fall for the fact that you're me."

Nega-Rachel looks at the mirror, looks at her clothes, and once again, sees the difference between her and herself. She then said, "Whatever! I'll prove to everyone that I can be a much better Rachel than you could ever be! Then after that, I'll cause all kinds of mayham in the entire TRI-STATE AREA! ...then after that i'll probably get a pet, a crocodile maybe."

Rachel then said, "Hey, I think a crocodile suit you best...hey wait a minute, what the heck am I talking about?! You won't get away with this!"

Nega-Rachel then said, "Tell it to the crocodile you'll be sharing a cage with soon! Once I get one!"

She then locks Rachel in the closet, and then she said, "And now, it's time to wreak havoc on the…"

Suddenly, Eddie came in to Rachel's Room and found Nega-Rachel. He said, "Come on Rachel! We have to..."

He then notices that "Rachel" looks odd.

Soon, Nega-Rachel said with false innocence, "Oh! Well if it isn't...uhhh...Freddie?!"

Eddie said, "Eddie."

She said, "Oh right, Eddie! Good to see you brother...who shares the same blood...and the same parents."

He said with sarcasm, "...Right. You know Rachel, you look different."

She said, "What do you mean different?"

He said with sarcasm, "Well first off, what a big hair bang you have?"

She said, "Well, yeah."

He said with sarcasm, "And what sharp teeth you have?"

She said, "Okay, there's that..."

He said with sarcasm, "And what a black jacket you ha..."

She ferociously shouted at him, "Is there any more point outs you would like to tell me, Red Riding Hood?!"

Eddie got scared. Then Nega-Rachel said with calmness, "I-I mean!...enough about me, what do you want?"

He said, "Well, our friends want to meet us at the park."

She said, "Oh, then let's go to the park and maybe we can go fishing there."

But he said, "But I thought you didn't like fishing ever since that..."

She then said with a cold stare, "Do you want me to tape up that mouth?!"

As she walked out, Eddie was getting suspicious and said, "Hmmmmmmm."

Back in Natalie's room,

The Rats already grabbed Agent Ernie by the arms as Natalie said to him, "You see, Ernie the Chinchilla, you're no match for my army of rats, I've managed to control them and obey my every command using my all-new, very evil invention called 'The Rat-Control-Atron!"

Then Donald's voice came out and said, "Natalie, don't forget, we're calling an exterminator if you don't finish up your evil scheme soon."

Natalie said, "Okay dad, Okay Ernie the Chinchilla, the real reason why I'm using the Rat-Control-Atron is because my older sister Valerie is having an open invite party at collage. She's studying medication so she can become a doctor; Oh, I just despite her."

Donald said, "Hey, you weren't always jealous at your sister all the time."

Then Natalie shouted, "Evil monolouging here, dad, Stay out of it!"

She turns to Ernie and said, "Now Ernie the Chinchilla, the thing is my sister always over tops me at everything, like playing baseball, making arts and crafts, and even video games. It's pretty much like having 2 apples Ernie, and one is riper than the other! That's pretty much me and Valerie!"

Then Donald said to her, "Seriously Natalie, you two used to be so close together when you both were younger, but now it's not like that anymore."

Natalie said, "That was then, Dad, this is now. So anyway Ernie, you get the idea, I'm going to send in rats to destroy Valerie's party, end of story!?"

Agent Ernie never looked so surprised at how his nemesis used to be so nice to her sister.

At the Flynn residence backyard, the gang was waiting outside as "Rachel" walks out the patio door. Agamya-Michiko walks to her and said, "Hey Rachel, do you want to…resume…our…pirate adventure?"

Then, "Rachel" walks out the backyard porch door, leaving the gang surprised and confused. Suddenly, Eddie arrives and said, "Hey guys."

She said, "Hey Eddie, why does Rachel have..."

"Sharp teeth, a hair bang, and black leather jacket?" he said.

"Um, yeah" she said.

Then Eddie looks at "Rachel" with suspicion and said, "Well, not sure. But noticing how different she is, I don't think that's my sister. So something's fishy."

Then Bruce said, "Well, unless you're talking about that anchovy pizza we had earlier, then what are you talking about?"

She said to him, "Anchovy pizza, we had sandwiches for lunch, remember?"

He said, "Oh, yeah, sorry."

Then Eddie said, "And Rachel is allergic to seafood."

Bruce said, "Fine, got it."

Agamya-Michiko looks at Eddie and said to him, "Look, Eddie, if you really want to prove that she is not your sister, you need evidence to back you up."

He said, "Sure thing, lucky my phone can back me up with pictures of hard evidence, wish me luck."

She looked at him and said, "Oookay, good luck."

Soon Eddie heads out and looks at some of the damage that "Rachel" did. Soon heavy metal music was playing while Eddie looks at his "sister's" destruction on the neighborhood.

(Song: _Are You Really My Sister?_)

EDDIE (o.s.):

_:music:Are you really my sister?_

_It feels like a murder mystery_

_I've never seen you acting all savage_

_Causing major ravage and collateral damage_

_Never seen you so insane in the brain_

_Insane in the membrane_

_Are you really my sister?_

_Are you really my sister?:music:_

_:music:Do you always act so crazy?_

_Or is it from a guy whose last name is Calabrese?_

_This is all so very strange_

_I might have lost some small change:music:_

_:music: Are you really my sister?_

_Or some twisted image from the mirror?_

_The clock goes quickly tickin'_

_The plot begins to thicken_

_Mom is making some roasted chicken_

_Are you really my sister?:music:_

END

Inside his room with the light turned off and the curtain closed, Eddie looks at his phone and sees all the pictures of "Rachel's" behavior. Then he begins to think of all the sayings that he remembered.

"Oh! Well if it isn't...uhhh...Freddie?!"

"Well first off, what a big hair bang you have?"

"And what sharp teeth you have?"

"And what a black jacket you ha..."

"Is there any more point outs you would like to tell me, Red Riding Hood?!"

Then Eddie holds a light bulb in his hand and said, "Wait a minute, the big hair bang, the sharp teeth, and the black leather jacket, that means….She's an imposter!"

Then a shadowy figure, which appears to be Nega-Rachel, grabs him from behind and sprayed the same sleeping gas on Eddie. Then he falls asleep and she said to him with an evil toothy kind of smirk, "You finally figured it out, Red Riding Hood."

She laughs evilly.

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

Eddie wakes up and sees himself being strapped onto his bed. Then he said, "Okay what the heck is going on here? Why am I all tied up?"

Then an evil chuckle came out of nowhere and then out of the shadows came Nega-Rachel.

"You had a nice nap?" She said with a voice that's as cunning as a dinosaur that hunts at night.

Eddie said, "Who are you, and why'd you look like my sister, and where's my real sister?!"

She said, "I am Rachel's evil clone, created when she was about six."

"Evil clone?! I never knew my sister had an evil clone!" he said.

Then she said, "That's right; as a matter of fact I was her first creation in the Imaginary world."

Wow, pretty surprising, huh? Then he said, "So it's no wonder you're different! You couldn't have been my real sister!"

Then she said, "Exactly, I couldn't have been the un-imaginary me! Well, my plan was almost a setback, but now with you out of the way, I can finally wreak havoc upon your beloved Tri-State Area."

He said, "Wow, that sounds like the-"

Then she interruptedly said, "Stupidest plan ever?! Heard it before, little red!"

"Little red?" He asked.

She said, "Yes, as in little red riding hood! The nickname I gave you earlier!"

He sarcastically said, "Oh, that's pretty clever, anyway, don't you dare do anything to harm my sister or her friends, you monstrous clone!"

She said, "You're sister is the monstrosity! Having me locked up in that foul prison for a very long time and now she'll pay! And as for her friends, any friend of Rachel is an enemy of mine!"

He said, "Okay that doesn't make any sense."

She said, "Well who asked you?! Point is, she and her friends are gonna get it!"

She leaves the room and heads on outside, where Rachel's friends are waiting.

She greeted them with a fake innocent smile and said to them, "Evening friends of mine! My only friends and the only people I ever socialize with!"

Agamya-Michiko said to her in a confused manner, "Evening? But it's the afternoon."

"Rachel" groaned and said, "Okay fine! AFTERNOON friends of mine!"

Then all of her friends looked confused at "Rachel" as they say, "Hey, Rachel."

Jennifer said, "Tell me, um...Rachel, why do you look different?"

"Rachel" said to her, "Just thought I would try a new look. Why does it BUG you that I have a leather jacket or bangs?!"

Not entirely convinced, Agamya-Michiko said to the gang, "Quick meeting everyone" Then she said to "Rachel", "but not you."

"Rachel" then said, "What?! You think I'm not important enough for a meet...I mean, go ahead, see if I care."

They huddle themselves in a circle, then Agamya-Michiko said to them "Okay Guys, I'm beginning to sense that Eddie was right, that is not Rachel at all."

Bruce said, "You may be right about that, but I actually dig the leather jacket and bangs."

Jennifer said, "Of course you would, after all, crude fashion styles is definitely what you two have in common."

Then Agamya-Michiko said, "And would she be yelling at us before acting so innocent?"

David said, "Yeah, that kind of scares me a little, I mean, NOT that I am scared of a girl."

Jennifer raised an eyebrow at him. Then he said timidly, "Why are you looking at me like that?!"

Jaret said, "Okay, what do we do with this "imposter", Agamya-Michiko?"

Then she said, "Maybe we should "play along" for a while, and maybe when she has her guard down we'll surprise her and make her tell us where Rachel is."

Bruce said, "You mean like a surprise party?"

Jennifer smacks him behind his head and said, "More like a surprise ATTACK, get the difference?"

Then Agamya-Michiko said to the group "Okay guys, just do as I do."

Then the meeting was over, and the kids turned to "Rachel" as Agamya-Michiko said to her "So Rachel, what do you want to do today?"

"Rachel" said, "Oh, I don't know, maybe we can go to the park and fish?"

Agamya-Michiko said, "Since when do you fish?"

"Rachel" said, "I don't know, I just want to fish with you guys, that's all."

Agamya-Michiko said, "Okay then, we'll go fishing. Whatever you say "Rachel"."

And "Rachel" said, "Good, (to herself) that'll buy me enough time to trap you all and continue my plan without any problems at all"

Then Bruce said, "You know, if you're trying to tell us something, then you shouldn't probably whisper, you know."

She shouted at him, "Silence minio...I mean, friend! Let's just go to the park."

She heads out.

Then he said, "I think she called me "minion", what does that have got to do with it?"

David shrugged.

Jennifer told Agamya-Michiko, "You do remember Eddie saying that Rachel is allergic to seafood, right?"

She replied, "Yes, yes I do."

Back in his bedroom, Eddie was still struggling to get himself free.

"I've got to save Rachel." He said. Then he has got an idea. He reaches for his back pocket and pulls out a smart card and he cuts through the bonds of his bed and he frees himself.

"Yes, I'm free, all thanks to my smart card." He said.

:music:Danville Smart Card, Never Leave Home Without It:music:

He then puts it back in his pocket and continues "Now to find Rachel" as he rushes off. He runs into Rachel's room, sees the closet, opens it and out comes Rachel. He takes the tape off her mouth.

"OOOWWW, Eddie, Am I glad to see you!" She said.

He said, "Glad I found the real you sis-Wait...wanna go fishing?"

She said, "What? Eddie, you know how much I don't like fishing."

He happily said, "Defiantly you sis!"

She said, "And besides, I..."

And they both said, "…am allergic to seafood."

"Including shellfish" He said.

And she said with a wink, "You got that right, so where are the others?"

He said, "From what I heard outside, they're going fishing at Danville Park with the evil you."

She said, "They're probably instead caught in the middle of her evil plan! Well as Rebecca Firestar would say, whenever your comrades are in danger, always take matters into your own hands!"

He looked confused and said, "I do not know what that means."

She said, "Doesn't matter bro, our friends are in danger and we have to help them anyway we can."

He said, "Well, come on, let's get going."

They then head out to find their friends.

At Danville Park, Agamya-Michiko, Bruce, Jennifer, David, and Jaret are fishing with "Rachel", meanwhile, they're waiting for the right moment to surprise her.

David looked at Agamya-Michiko and said, "So when do we bag her Agamya?"

She said, "Not yet, when her guard is down."

Then Bruce said, "You mean like Jennifer when she complements herself in the mirror?"

Jennifer said to him, "Hey! My mirrors keep my guard up whenever I feel threatened!"

He said sarcastically, "Oh sure, so I guess that means lipstick and brush would be the perfect weapons for defense."

She glares at him.

Jaret said to the two, "Okay, knock it off guys! Focus!"

And Agamya-Michiko said to them, "Yeah, focus! She doesn't need to know that we're trying to surprise her."

"Rachel" was standing by the pond and said, "Doesn't need to know what?"

She said to her, "We...don't need you to know that we're...um..."

Then Bruce said, "...keeping a secret about my foot odor."

She said to him, "Really, your foot odor?"

He said, "Yes" and winks at her.

Then she said, "Oh okay, Bruce's Foot odor, because you know how much his foot smells, right? I mean peeeeww, right guys?"

Everyone said, "Yeah."

"Rachel" then said, "Okay, I'm just going to ignore sarcastic remarks and the fact that he winked you, and just resume fishing."

Then Agamya-Michiko said, "Okay, you'll keep on fishing" then she chuckles nervously, and turns to the other kids.

She said, "Do exactly as I say. Get ready, ready, get her!"

Then Nega-Rachel pulls out her evil ray gun and shoots at them, trapping them inside a bubble. She laughs evilly.

Jennifer looks at Agamya-Michiko and said, "'Get her?' That was your whole plan? You call that science?"

She said to her, "Well, I guess I got a little overexcited."

Nega-Rachel said, "Did you really think I would fall for the oldest trick in the book?! Please, anyone with eyes can see you people are the worst planners ever! Think I couldn't see through those sarcastic acting and eye winking! You know what; I think I actually take pity on you people!"

She takes out a pin and said, "I'm just gonna see you free."

She throws the pin away, and shouted, "Psych!" She laughs evilly.

They all glared at her as she said, "You see, this is one of the good things about being a ROTTEN kind of person, because you know a ROTTEN trick when you see one!"

Agamya-Michiko said to her, "You know for a rotten kind of person, you sure are good at it."

Nega-Rachel sarcastically said, "I'll be taking that as a compliment."

David said, "Okay, who are you and what did you do with the really really real Rachel?"

She said, "I'm Rachel's Evil Clone, Nega-Rachel!"

Bruce said, "You're Rachel's negative counterpart from another dimension, right?"

She said, "Um, No! I'm not from another dimension; I'm an evil clone that's created by the real Rachel, who I've locked her in her closet, when we were little. There's a major difference between evil counterparts and evil clones."

Then Agamya-Michiko said, "She has a point. A counterpart comes from a parallel universe which is a hypothetical self-contained separate reality coexisting with one's own. A specific group of parallel universes is called a "multiverse" and..."

Bruce steamingly said, "Seriously, we're not here to see nerds on ice!"

Then Jaret looks stern at Nega-Rachel and he said, "Now look, you better not do anything to harm MY Rachel!"

They all looked at him. He looks nervous and he said, "Uh... you better not do anything to harm REAL Rachel!"

She said, "It doesn't matter, she's all locked up and her little brother too, now I can continue with my evil plan, hahahahahahahahahaha."

Jennifer said to her, "What is your plan anyway?"

Nega-Rachel said, Well, planning on wreaking havoc and chaos among the Tri-State Area, what else?...and maybe" get a crocodile for a pet."

Jennifer said, "That sou..."

Annoyed and aggravated, Nega-Rachel said, "Sounds like the stupidest plan ever?! That's exactly what the un-imaginary me and her little brother are always saying! Well, guess what, It's not that stupid, save for the fact how I don't look like my counterpart."

But Jennifer said, "...I was actually going to say it sounds topsy turvy. But that sounds like it too."

Nega-Rachel said, "Well, whatever. I'm going to leave you guys alone and time to cause major damage than to waste my time talking to you losers."

David shouted at her, "You will never get away with this!"

She gave an evil smirk and said to them, "Oh, I'm about to anyway, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

She leaves the gang. Bruce said, "Don't worry guys, I got the perfect way to get out of this! Got any toothpicks?"

They all nodded "no", and he said, "Well, I'm out of ideas."

Meanwhile, Nega-Rachel walks out of the park and grins evilly as she sees the city of Danville, then some heavy metal music was playing. She begins to create chaos as some people are panicking through the streets.

(Song: _Chaos Through the Streets_)

NEGA-RACHEL:

_:music:Better watch out, Tri-State Area_

_There's a new villain in town_

_I'm here to cause mass hysteria_

_All the way through downtown:music:_

_:music:I'm breaking your windows_

_You can say I'm the best litterbug_

_I'm shattering your mirrors_

_I'm laughing at the jitterbug:music:_

_:music:Whenever I'm using my chainsaw_

_I'm feeling like a carnivore_

_I'm better than any maniac_

_I'll set fires on any carnival:music:_

_:music:I'm spreading chaos through the streets_

_Do not touch my new cleats_

_I'll tear up your city piece by piece_

_That's Right_

_I'm spreading chaos through the streets:music:_

_:music:I'm a havoc wreaking monster_

_Whose about to get medieval on you_

_I dare to destroy all you imposters_

_It's because I'm really truly evil:music:_

_:music:Gonna destroy most of the city with dynamite_

_And Yes I can do that with TNT, too._

(But hey TNT and dynamite are the same thing right?)

_I going to make you lose your appetite_

_Thus your date will do nothing but dump you:music:_

_:music:Creative chaos makes me feel so alive_

_It's all part of my personality_

_Being evil is what I truly thrive_

_It's connected to my vanity!:music:_

_:music:I'm spreading chaos through the streets_

_You better hide under your bedsheets_

_I'm disturbing the Justice of the Peace_

_That's Right_

_I'm spreading chaos through the streets:music:_

_:music:I'm spreading chaos through the streets:music:_

END

Back in Natalie's house, Natalie Baxter was warming up the Rat-Control-Atron. Meanwhile, Agent Ernie was thinking of an idea, he shakes his hat off of his head and shakes himself free from the rats, he goes to his hat and he pulls out a huge wheel of cheese, the size of a minivan. The rats are amazed by it. He throws it and the rats chased after it.

Natalie turns to Agent Ernie and she said, "Ernie the Chinchilla, how did free yourself from my rats while I was activating my Rat-Control-Atron (beat)…It was the Wheel of Cheese, wasn't it?"

He gives her a smirk. She said, "Oh you think you're so clever huh?! Well, you're about to…"

And just as she's about to fight him, Penny interrupted and said, "Um, Natalie, the Kitty Minions wanted to show you something."

Natalie said, "This better be good!"

She looks at the news. Gordon Gutsofanemu, said, "Good afternoon, this is Gordon Gutsofanemu, and we're live from Downtown Danville where an evil young girl with a long bang, a sharp tooth, and a black leather jacket is causing major damage to the entire Tri-State Area. Our young reporter has interviewed her but she was attacked by her new pet crocodile. Let's go to her."

Then the camera shows the young reporter who looks bruised and even has her clothes all ripped up and is shaking in fear. She said, "Crocodile...savage...large teeth...make it go away!"

Then Nega-Rachel takes the microphone away from her, she looks at the camera and said, "Now, listen up Citizens of Danville and the entire Tri-State Area, I'll be running this town and there's going to be major changes around here. From now on all the things that I've destroyed, shall be stayed destroyed. Those who will dare try to fix it will be sharing a cage with my new pet crocodile."

The reporter takes it back for her and said, "And what are you going to name him?"

She said, "His name is Sobek!"

The reported said again, "And is he as ferocious as you are?"

And she said, "Are you kidding me? He's like me. I found him during my song a while ago. So anyway, From now on, you're under my rule, understand?! Good. Hahahahahahahahahahaha."

Then she stops laughing and she said, "Well, glad I got that out of the way. (Looks to the reporter) Hey, do see anything caught between my teeth? I just had some popcorn today and I kinda feel like..."

The reported said to her, "Um, we're still rolling."

Nega-Rachel was shocked in embarrassment and she said, "What?! ...but...go to commercial!"

Then the TV goes to commercial.

Natalie sees the news and she looks angry and clutches her hands making them into fists. Penny said, "Oh no. Ernie, Natalie's going through that whole 'hands clutching into fist' phase again."

Natalie walks up onto her stage and said to Penny, Agent Ernie, The Kitty Minions, and the rats, "Okay, listen up Penny, Ernie the Chinchilla, Kitty minions, and rats, my plan to destroy Valerie's party has been cancelled due to some evil girl who has been doing damage to the Tri-State Area, but I'll be saying this, NO ONE, and I mean, NO ONE, which also means some other evil girl is going to take away my dream of spreading chaos and mayhem to my Tri-State Area. I'm as mad as a March hare, and I'm not gonna take this anymore! Ernie, you and I have work together to stop her! You wouldn't want TWO evil girls causing trouble in the Tri-State Area, would you?!"

Agent Ernie shook his head, "no"

She said, "Good, because this state isn't big enough for the two of us!"

Then Penny said to her, "Well technically this state can carry more than a billion people Natalie so I think you two will fit in..."

Natalie said to her steamingly, "Really Penny, Really?!"

Penny said, "Sorry, so what's the plan?"

For a moment, Natalie was thinking and then she said, "I have no idea, but let's charge anyway."

Then all the Kitty Minions cheered with meows and speaking Japanese words, so then Natalie, the Kitty Minions, and the rats soon went out of her room to go after Nega-Rachel.

Penny looks sullen and said to Agent Ernie, "This isn't gonna turn out pretty is it?"

Ernie nodded, "no". They soon followed.

Rachel's friends were still in the bubble waiting. Bruce said, "How about we play tic tac toe until we get outta here."

Agamya-Michiko said, "We didn't even bring any paper."

Then he said, "Well look who's fault is that."

She said, "Excuse me."

Jaret looked excited and said, "Hey guys, look."

He points out and Rachel and Eddie are catching up to them.

Rachel said, "Guys! Thank goodness you're okay!"

Eddie said, "Yeah, but why are you in a big giant bubble?"

She said, "It's the nega-me, isn't it?"

They nodded.

She said, "Alright, stand back, and hold on."

She picks up a pin (the one where Nega-Rachel threw from earlier, and she pops the bubble. Everybody was free.

Jennifer said, "Finally! Thanks for getting us out on time before any one of us got gassy."

Then Bruce said, "Are you referring to me or yourself?"

She said, "Just to let you know...!"

"Guys, what part of Evil Clone causing mayhem are you forgetting about?!" shouted David.

Then some sirens are ringing as a police hovercraft comes in and lands right in. Out of the hovercraft are Phineas, Isabella, Candace and her partner Charlotte Scarlett.

Rachel shouted, "Mom, Dad, Aunt Candace!"

"And a lady we haven't been introduced to yet!" said Eddie.

Candace said, "Oh kids, this is my partner, Charlotte Scarlett."

Charlotte said to them, "Hi there, so you're Rachel and Eddie huh?"

Rachel said, "Yes, yes we are."

Charlotte looks at Candace and said, "Man Candace, you were right, Rachel is really ad..."

Then Candace puts her finger against her lip telling her to zip it.

Charlotte said, "Oh right sorry. Nice to you though."

And Rachel said, "Nice to meet you too, anyway, Mom, Dad, glad you're here to help me and my friends stop Nega-Rachel."

"Nega-Rachel? I thought she was only part of your imagination?" Isabella said.

Rachel said, "Well, she's now here in the real world and she's destroying everything! We got to stop her."

Isabella said, "Alright then, me, your father, Candace, and Charlotte will go try to stop her. You and the kids need to stay inside the car."

But Rachel said to her, "But mom, She's my creation, so I'm going to stop her."

Isabella said to her, "Well your creation is too dangerous so you need to leave this to us. Besides, if I handled raising you, then I'm pretty sure I can handle the nega-you."

Rachel thinks for a moment, and she said, "Well, okay."

"Good" Said Isabella.

The kids then wait inside Phineas' car.

Phineas said to them, "Now remember kids, stay here."

And Isabella said, "And if you ever get board, listen to the radio."

Rachel gives her the thumbs up and said, "Got it."

Then the adults head to the police car. Isabella said, "Alright people, we've gotta find that fake daughter of mine and make sure she stays grounded!"

"Couldn't say it better myself!" Candace said.

Charlotte said to Phineas, "Wow, your wife's pretty head strong."

He said, "That's one of the reasons I love her."

They then drove off.

Inside Phineas' Car, Bruce said to Rachel with disappointment in his eyes, "Wow, your evil creation and you let your mom take on her."

Then Agamya-Michiko said, "Can't believe I'm saying this but Bruce has a point, are you really just going to sit back?"

"Hey, I know I created her but my mom thinks that my creation's too dangerous" Rachel said.

Then Eddie said, "But what if Nega-you ends up being too dangerous for them? We should probably help them."

Jaret said to her, "Besides, We've seen you taking on an army of cy-bees when we rescued your brother, and your mom helped us when we're being attacked by that green-glowing ominous orb, from that sleepover we had last night."

Then Jennifer said, "Yeah, so we think you can be able to handle your evil clone that you know more than anyone else!"

Rachel thinks of what her friends are saying to her, and the adventures she had. I'm sure she remembered the adventures she had before she met her new friends. She looked at them and said, "Yeah, you're right. Since my mom, helped you guys, maybe we can return the favor. What do you say?"

They shouted, "Yeah!"

She then brings out her ray gun and said, "Alright guys, time to face…nega me!"

Back in the city of Danville, Nega-Rachel was sitting on top of a pile of demolished cars and destroyed boats, which she calls it her throne. She even made a throne bed for Sobek. She laughs evilly while she said, "Oh Sobek, this is the life."

He looks at her. She continues, "Oh, but this is going to become better when I bring chaos to…..the world! Mwhahahahahahahahaha!"

Then a voice came from out of nowhere and said "Nobody's going to cause mayhem upon the Tri-State Area unless I say so!"

She turns around and sees Natalie Baxter, Penny, Ernie, her army of Kitty Minions, and the rats. She looks confused, when she begins to laugh stiffly before bursting out loud. She was laughing hysterically.

She then said, "What the heck is this?! Some petting zoo?"

She continues laughing. Ernie then sees that she looks a lot like her owner Rachel. He then shies away.

Natalie said with stern, "Now look here little girl! There's only room for one evil genius in this place and that would be me! So I'm going to have to ask you to stand down!"

Nega-Rachel scoffs at her and said, "You, an evil genius? Seriously? Hahahahahahaha, come on, I've seen pharmacists do better at being evil than you…and I'm never going to stand down."

"We'll see about that, right Ernie the Chinchilla?!" Natalie said, then she looks around and sees that Ernie is not around.

She turned to Penny and said to her, "Hey, Penny, where is Ernie the Chinchilla?"

Penny looked around and said, "I don't know where he is."

Nega-Rachel said, "Well, where is this Ernie of yours huh?!"

And Natalie said, "I don't know. But we'll just fight you without him anyway. Ready."

The Kitty minions shouted, "Dekiteru!"

The rats squeaked and Natalie shouted, "Charge!"

_2 minutes later._

Everything was disastrous; the rats have fled away without a trace, the kitty minions were bruised from Sobek, and Natalie and Penny have been beaten up pretty badly.

"Like I said before, this was not going to turn out pretty" Penny said as she knew this is not going to end well.

But Natalie said to her, "Give it a rest. And when you see Ernie the Chinchilla, tell him that I'm really disappointed in him for ditching me during our battle."

Ernie sees this behind an alley and feels guilty. He feels very torn about helping Natalie or protecting his "owner".

Nega-Rachel sits back and relaxes and she said to Sobek, "Well, that was completely a lot easy and a lot better than I expected, Seriously, What's the worst that could happen?"

Then a voice shouted, "The worst that could happen is making sure you're grounded for real!"

Nega-Rachel then sees her "mom" and "dad". She said, "Well, well, if it isn't my "parents", how nice."

Candace has brought out her megaphone and said to her, "Nega-Rachel, stay where you are, you're under arrest!"

Nega-Rachel said in a sarcastic tone, "Oh, I'm sorry, officer, You can take me to jail and I'll learn my lesson…or not."

She pulls out her evil ray gun. Phineas and Isabella gasped, but Candace and Charlotte brought out their tazzer guns.

"You think you're the only one with these." Candace said, but Charlotte said, "Yeah! You're about to be served justice on a silver platter!"

Nega-Rachel said, "Wait, what?"

Candace then gave Charlotte an annoyed look. "What? I thought it would make us look cool" Charlotte said, but Candace said, "JUST focus on pointing the tazzer."

They point the Tazzer at Nega-Rachel, when suddenly…..Rachel and her friends are ready to fight.

Rachel shouted, "Hey, Nega-Me, prepare to meet…your maker!"

David said to his sister, "Did she mean that as metaphorical or literal?"

Jennifer shrugs as she turns to see Jaret holding a hand grenade. She said, "Jaret, where did you get a hand grenade?"

Jaret looks confused and said, "I ...don't know."

Nega-Rachel was acting all confused and said, "What?! How on earth did you all escape?!"

"You left your pin" Rachel said as she holds it up.

Nega-Rachel facepalms and said, "Wow, guess I should have hidden it, instead of laying it around in plain sight."

Isabella said, "Rachel Flynn! What are you and your friends doing here?! I thought I told you to stay in the car where it's safe, I'm highly disappointed in you!"

Rachel said, "Mom, I'm sorry..."

Then Jaret said, "Um, Mrs. Flynn, please don't get mad at Rachel. It was all of us who convinced her to come here and help you and we're sorry."

And Bruce said, "Why did you say all of us?! You, Eddie, Agamya, and Jennifer were the ones who..."

Then Jennifer said, "Bruce, shut it!"

Isabella said, "Okay look, we'll discuss this later. As for you Nega-Rachel Flynn, I cannot believe you actually trapped my own daughter and her friends! Now I don't know how you got here, but you better go straight back to where you came from!"

And Nega-Rachel said, "And how are you going to do that?"

Rachel said, "Easy, because you're going to be coming with me, I got you into this world and now I'm taking you back!"

"Oh, we'll just get on with it, besides; I got dinner reservations at the Rodero at 7:00 so let's get this over with." Nega-Rachel said as she then releases Sobek and sends it after Rachel and the others.

Rachel quivers in fear and she said, "C-c-c-c-c-crocodile!"

She was shreiking in fear and was the first one to run away.

"Rachel? What was that all about?" Jaret said.

Nega-Rachel said, "I guess she didn't tell you, she has a fear of crocodiles."

Then Jaret said, "Okay, I'm coming."

He runs away.

Then Jennifer said, "In that case, I'm out of here."

She runs away.

Bruce then said, "Okay, we all know where this is going."

Soon, they all ran away with Sobek running after them.

Nega-Rachel laughed and said, "Hahaha! Like I said before, I know a rotten trick when I see one, and THAT was a very good rotten trick!"

Ernie looks at her and is angry at her. So he jumps out of the alleyway and landed right in front of her. She said in surprise, "What the?! What the heck is this mouse thing wearing a hat?"

Ernie hears her calling him a mouse thing and for that, he lunges at her but he climbs up her pants. She then laughed out loud and said, "No Stop!...I beg of you...please...I'm ticklish...this is torture!"

Natalie then wakes up to see what's happening. She said, "Huh, that girl is ticklish?"

Penny wakes up and said, "Really didn't see that coming, but at least Ernie really did came through."

Natalie said, "Well, I guess he did."

She smiles.

Nega-Rachel continues laughing, "Please...please...I, huh?!"

After she catches her breath and stops laughing, she finds herself tied up in ropes. She said, "I can't believe it, foiled and tickled and tied up by a rodent thing with a hat! This is such a new low for me."

Natalie said, "Well, welcome to my life sister! You'll get used to it!"

Nega-Rachel looks up to her and said, "I'll might get out of it and I'll get you and your little chinchilla too."

Meanwhile, Rachel and the others were cornered by Sobek near the bay. Bruce said to Candace, "Come on, Mrs. Johnson, tase it."

She said, "I can't, it's against the law to harm crocodiles."

He said, "What? You're the police, and you can't even tase a crocodile?"

She said, "No."

He said with disappointment, "Oh, that's just great."

Phineas said, "Okay, does anybody have a better idea on how to tame a crocodile?"

Candace said, "I remember earning a alligator wrestling patch, but this crocodile seems way too big."

"Who here has a much better idea?" Charlotte said.

"I do" Bruce said as he hold up some beef jerky in his hand.

Jennifer said, "Beef jerky! Are you serious?!"

Sobek sees the jerky and really wants to have it. Agamya-Michiko said, "Hey, good idea Bruce, using the jerky as bait!"

But he said, "Bait? I was just hungry."

Then Isabella said, "Bruce, hand me the jerky."

He gives her the jerky and then she jumps and flips over Sobek and lands behind him. She said, "Here Sobek, come and get it!"

Sobek then follows her and the jerky and she throws it in a cage. He goes right in and while he was eating it, she closes the door completely. And she said, "And that's that."

Charlotte said, "Wow, gotta admit Mrs. F, that was pretty legit."

Everyone was happy except for Rachel who was a bit down. Isabella walks up to her and said, "Rachel, What's wrong?"

Rachel said to her, "Mom, I'm sorry I disobeyed you before. I thought I could take on Nega-me and thought you needed all the help you can get. But I couldn't even handle her pet crocodile."

Isabella said, "Well, I am still disappointed in you about leaving, but all that matters is that we all made it out okay and no one got hurt. Just think things through from now on, okay."

Rachel said while feeling better, "Okay, thanks, mom. I'll remember to think things through."

They Hug.

Then Agamya-Michiko said, "Um, it's really nice to see this moment between you two, but what about Nega-Rachel?!"

Meanwhile, Ernie gives Natalie a small sunflower. Natalie said to him, "Ernie the Chinchilla, I accept your apology."

Ernie smiles and Natalie continues, "Besides, I'm very glad you took that evil little brat down, you were awesome."

He then blushes.

Penny said, "Well, I don't know about you, but I had enough craziness for one day, I'm going to hit the showers."

Natalie then said, "Yeah me too, bye Ernie!"

Ernie waves his hand bye and they left for their homes. He then hears the voices of his owners and reverts back to his pet mode. He walks right up to Nega-Rachel.

Candace said, "Alright Nega-Rachel, come with your hands...Ernie?"

Ernie growled.

Rachel happily said, "Oh there you are Ernie! I'm glad we found you...with Nega-me tied up for some reason."

Candace cuffs Nega-Rachel and said, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

Nega-Rachel said, "Yes, whatever."

She turns to Rachel and said with vengeful eyes, "I'll get you un-imaginary me and your little brother, and your little friends, and your little chinchilla too."

Rachel looked confused and said, "Um okay, don't see how you're involving Ernie in this?"

EPILOGUE:

Back in prison, the guards are guiding Nega-Rachel back to her prison cell, where the wall is new and improved and it's now dynamite-proof. She is thrown inside. She said, "It can't get any lower than being foiled and tickled and tied up by a rodent thing with a hat."

Then someone was sitting in a chair. He said while he's sneezing, "*sneezes*...Hi, I'm Corey...*sneezes*... and I'll...*sneezes*... be your guidance...*sneezes*... counselor. Sorry I have...*sneezes*...allergies."

She said, "It already has."

END


End file.
